Charge often builds up between the glass (transparent) portion of a frame of a solar module and the solar cells protected by the glass. Alternatively, charges can leak into the solar cells. Both effects, charge buildup and charge leakage (“charge buildup/leakage”), may diminish photon absorption and electron transport, and thus decrease energy generation. To mitigate charge buildup/leakage, some manufacturers have suggested grounding either the plus or minus end of a string bus of solar modules. However, this solution may require an insulated frame due to the potential difference between the solar cells and ground. Additionally, it may be difficult to use transformerless inverters with this solution.